1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a tablet press.
2. Description of Related Art
Presses used for tablet manufacturing are known in the art. Tablet presses wherein an item such as a tablet or core part is placed onto a rotary press die table are also known. For example in some tablet presses, tablet cores are placed within a bed of powder on a rotary press die table and then compressed to create a tablet.